penrithfandomcom-20200216-history
Nobu Naga
Appearance Before you stands a human male standing at an even 6 feet. With flowing hair as black as a crows feathers tied up in a bun that seemingly defies gravity, he tends to draw quite a few curious glances. He wears a blue shirt that only covers the top half of his torso, his midsection completely exposed. A rough looking rope for a belt holds up baggy harem pants and wooden sandals clack with every step he takes. The metal pauldron he wears on his left shoulder is ornate, but effective at its job, providing him full cover when used in combination with the shield slung on his back. Two large, Haipan-style curved swords hangs from his rope-belt, his main weapons. Though, he only uses one at a time. Personality Tobi has been called strange, awkward and self kept by many, which has led to him being a rather solitary person on his travels. The few times he does speak however, he speaks not with malice but with words of wisdom and kindness. He believes in talking and trying to understand a problem first before charging in, but is more than willing to rely on his skill with the blade if the situation arises. Backstory Despite being in Laikka for more than a year now, Nobu "Tobi" Naga carries the culture of his homelands with honor. He wears clothing fit for a self-exiled samurai, known as a ronin with heavy feelings, but refuses to let his past hold his ambitions down. Born in Haipan, Tobi was thrust into a world of war and fighting at a young age. In exchange for his service, his family was allowed to farm their lands tax and harassment-free. Being so young, his family used his naivety to their advantage and signed him up to the strict mannerism of a smurai. Lessons of swordplay, speeches about loyalty, duty and honor made up his daily routine, along with fighting other clans when territorial clashes sparked up. As time passed however.. the young samurai felt a tug at his loyalty to this.. 'lord' of his. When he wasn't on duty, he looked forward to talking with the patrons in various taverns he visited, the farmers and other common people he ran into on the road or just.. people in general. He even started to talk with other samurai from enemy clans, though did so in secret. Eventually, word of his actions was sent to the higher ups and he knew that he'd be imprisoned if he stayed. So.. he left Haipan and headed for Laikka. Traveling in Laikka for almost two years now, he used his skill as a persuasive talker, resourceful fisherman and occasional sellsword to survive the land. He longed for steady work however, somewhere he could explore this strange new land without having to jump from tavern to tavern. At the same time however, he didn't want to serve under someone who was cruel and harsh like his previous line of work in Haipan. One day, while in a small fishing village just a days walk away from Malnel, Tobi ran into a group of adventurers from the Burning Phoenix. He inquired information from the local innkeeper and heard only good things about them. With his mind set, he thanked the innkeeper, traveled up the road to Malnel and began his time under the Burning Phoenix Guild. Category:Player Character